


Flower Child

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [134]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic schmoop, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, pretty sure this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/03/18: “hook, credibility, pumpkin”





	Flower Child

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/03/18: “hook, credibility, pumpkin”

Despite the fact Stiles was not a farmer or a gardener, the first open bud on his pumpkin vine left him feeling triumphant and a genuine man of the soil.

“You got me out here by yelling something about a miracle—?”

“It _is_ , Derek! This could be the birth of our jack-o-lantern this Halloween!”

“August just started, Sti—”

“Your indifference has no credibility when it’s you who built the trellises for her little tendrils to hook on!”

Stiles stepped closer to the bright yellow blossom, by himself until Derek joined his side, took his hand and they adored it together.


End file.
